


Hate The Day

by Kraehenhexe



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Multi, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kraehenhexe/pseuds/Kraehenhexe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tidus knew what it was like to be kidnapped - he'd gone through the motions 19 different times. But he's never held his alcohol before, nor been able to control his puberty-influenced hormones once they're set off. Lucky for him, he's got captors who know exactly how to help adolescent boys with their 'problems'. Smut with some plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate The Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X (aside from my PS2 disc) nor do I own the song "Hate The Day". All rights go to Square Enix and Behind The Scenes, I only use them for my own entertainment. However, I do own all four Al Bhed OCs in this story.
> 
> Since the Al Bhed speak in their own language, I've compiled a list of translations for those who want them.
> 
> Translator  
> Ayco drana - easy there  
> rammu - hello  
> oac - yes  
> lremt - child  
> pnida - brute  
> ahaso - enemy  
> kioc - guys  
> kuut - good  
> pnudran - brother  
> meddma uha - little one  
> vuumc - fools  
> Oajuh - Yevon (I don't think the Al Bhed worship anyone, and I didn't want to use Yevon since this is sort of a modern AU. So I just used the Al Bhed 'version'.)  
> puuwa - booze  
> tumbreh - dolphin (Jecht is often related to whales since Sin was distinctly whale-like, so to go along with that I've related Tidus to another mammal. I was going to use 'pup' (since Tidus is young) but it didn't really work well, so I called him dolphin. Imagine it like an affectionate nickname: 'little dolphin'.)  
> namyq - relax  
> dayca - tease  
> kuut hekrd - good night
> 
> Fa cruimt pa aydehk eh jelduno, oayr? Druikr dra puo fuimth'd ihtancdyht dra lamapnydeuh. - We should be eating in victory, yeah? Though the boy wouldn't understand the celebration.  
> Fryd cund uv kysa ec ed duhekrd? - What sort of game is it tonight?  
> Y seq uv Pmylgzylg yht y tnehgehk uha; E fecr du namyq drec ajahehk. - A mix of Blackjack and a drinking one; I wish to relax this evening.  
> Rumt ouin duhkia yht gaab druca druikrdc du ouincamv. - Hold your tongue and keep those thoughts to yourself.  
> Fryd e fuimth'd keja vun y fusyh du fyns so pat. - What I wouldn't give for a woman to warm my bed.  
> Oui femm pa veha. - You will be fine.  
> E femm dyga lyna uv oui, meddma uha. - I will take care of you, little one.
> 
> Vena - fire (charming, friendly, passionate; Ruhun's elder brother)  
> Secano - misery (rude, gruff, awkward; not related)  
> Cemahd - silent (quiet, wise, affectionate; not related)  
> Ruhun - honor (cocky, optimistic, flirtatious; Vena's younger brother)
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story! This is my second smut story ever written, and it's taken me two months to complete. Sexual themes are so hard for me to write. D:  
> I promise it's not as bad as the summary makes it sound! I'm really awful at summaries ;a;  
> Also, spell check cut out of the story about halfway through, so I'm very sorry if there are any mistakes! I tried to proof this as best I could.  
> First-ever post to AO3 - please tell me if I've messed up anywhere!  
> This is due to have a second chapter in the coming months, and possibly a third one, but I'm not sure. I'd like feedback first. c;

From the moment he was dragged backwards into a nasty, sheltered alleyway, Tidus was overcome with deja vu.

Kidnapping wasn't a foreign concept to him. He knew all too well the feeling of a hood pulled over his eyes, ropes tied around and behind him too quickly to break away. He expected the unceremonious toss inside of a waiting vehicle, the mumbles of the men as they clambered in beside him, the loud squealing of tires on hot asphalt. His father's high status and his pretty face had found him in an abandoned building surrounded by masked people many times, and their demands were always the same: money and power. He could fall easily into the role of a young victim: cowering underneath their assertive orders, curling in on himself and staying as quiet and composed as he could. After his captors assumed he was weak and wouldn't try to bail, they would lower their guard and speak much more freely about their intentions. He would listen intently, figuring out what they wanted and coming up with possible escape routes and back up plans should he need them. When the time was right, he would slip away and find a means to get back home. On the chance the situation was worse than Tidus anticipated, he would play the meek and obedient part until Auron's inevitable rescue attempt. Once it was all said and done, he would have one less group to worry about snatching him off the streets.

The space in the vehicle was enough so he could stretch his legs out fully, but he didn't try his luck. He focused on taking in his surroundings with his other senses; the low roar of the engine and roominess of the cabin clicked together that he was in yet another 'inconspicuous' van, an older model if the rattling coughs and sputters from the exhaust were enough to go by. He could hear the men speaking around him, but their voices were unintelligible. It had to have been a code of some sort, because the only language Tidus knew was English and these men were speaking in tongues. As far as he could tell, there were only three of them; the driver and the two sitting on opposite sides of him. Between the uneven odds and his restraints, a tuck-and-roll was nigh impossible.

The smell of gasoline was unbearably strong and made his eyes water, but he stifled the oncoming cough by biting his tongue. The van swerved a little too sharply to the right, sending Tidus sprawling onto the floor. The impact jarred his shoulder, making him grimace as he heaved himself upright. He slid over towards a side door and rested his back against it, drawing in a harsh breath when they hit a particularly hard dip in the road. He leaned heavily to the side, favoring his right shoulder. His left ached from trying to fight back when he first felt someone's grip on his sleeve; he had rammed himself into whoever reached for him, knocking them and himself over in the process. He'd landed hard on his left side, feeling and hearing a loud _crack_ as he popped the joint out of place. The pain had worsened a bit when he was thrown carelessly into the van, and the boy was thankful for the hood hiding his face from the men. They didn't need to see him truly looking weak, but it would have helped his case nonetheless.

* * *

The drive lasted longer than he would have liked, and Tidus would always deny the flash of relief he felt when they pulled to a stop. The van rocked on its axles as the men vacated one by one, but they moved close enough together that he couldn't discern exactly how many people were there. Voices drifted around the back of the vehicle as the men seemed to be going farther away, Tidus straining his arms until the sound of a door closing ended the conversation. He sat there in silence for a long moment before he heard feet walking through foliage and dry leaves, coming closer. The sound stopped a few feet away from him and a soft noise came from the person who returned. Their hand wrapped around his arms and pulled him forward, gently helping him jump down from the bumper. _"Ayco drana,"_ the man rumbled when Tidus' legs briefly gave out from underneath him, leaning against his captor for support. He was steadied upright before the hands went to his shoulders, grip light on his injury and pressing him forward. He was led downhill on a concrete path that curved and twisted too much for Tidus to figure out which direction they were headed. Up a flight of stairs they went before the man stopped him, reaching around to open a door.

The cold blast of air that assaulted him made him shiver, biting the inside of his cheek to keep gooseflesh from rising along his arms. His thin T-shirt and cargo shorts did little to warm him, but the problem was shoved to the back of his mind as he was motioned forward again. They walked along wooden floorboards for several moments before he was stopped again, the sound of a door opening to his left. He was pushed slightly into a room, fingers at his back and head to remove his hood and the binds around his torso. His wrists were kept restrained, but they were quickly retied in front of him so his hands could be of some use. Blinking slowly, he pulled his mind from its disorientated state to study his new living space.

A queen-sized mattress sat in the far corner, a small nightstand tucked away beside it. One wall held a small closet and a floor-to-ceiling length mirror. Tidus frowned at his reflection, the bruising poking out from the collar of his shirt was more noticeable that he'd thought. A purple splotch was on his cheek, but the boy could only guess where he'd gotten it. Tearing his attention away, he took note of the lack of windows in his room; a peek past the bathroom door confirmed there were no windows there as well. Across from the bed was a low table with a small flat screen television sitting on it, the cords unplugged and tangled in a hot mess by the outlet. It was a far better place than most areas his kidnappers chose. For some reason, criminals were enticed by the cliche of holing up in the industrial district - a place well-mapped by Auron himself - and demanding their ransom money from a payphone or disposable cell. These men had done none of this, so it was with natural suspicion that he turned to face the man who'd brought him inside.

Dirty blond hair that stuck out in crazy angles much like his own poked out over a pair of aviator goggles strapped across the man's forehead. His eyes were bright green, swimming with patience and kindliness the boy did not reciprocate. With a start, the boy realized his pupils were not circular; they warped around in a tight swirl, an oddly fitting combination of green and black. His skin was the same tan like a blitzer, and he was covered in lean muscles that disappeared under his clothing. His over-sized shirt, belt, and pants combination were a mixture of orange and red, with random splashes of white here and there. His feet were only in white socks, which made Tidus wonder when the man had had time to slip off his shoes. He was cleaner, Tidus noted with a frown. This man wasn't dirtied and here he stood, the messy street kid who fought against bad odds and ended up only hurting himself.

A broad grin stretched across the man's lips as the boy appraised him, unperturbed by the annoyance he saw. His stance was casual against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest with one foot hooked behind the other, and it was he who broke the tension between them. "The son of Jecht, we finally meet." Even his tone was light, but the man stepped with caution. A wry look twisted his features as he huffed a short, mirthless snort. "Though in such circumstances, it is not pleasant. Do you need anything?" His gaze was expectant as he looked over the boy, waiting for the barrage of questions, the accusations, any sort of reaction a captive was supposed to feel.

He was met with a sullen glare and silence. When nothing was forthcoming, the man sighed heavily and straightened out. "I know you are not mute _lremt_ , I heard you voice your pain on the journey here," he chastised, the sharp undertone in his words making Tidus warily meet his stare. "You hurt yourself taking down one of the others, and the drive was not a comfortable one. You also flinched when I touched your shoulder." He was proven right when the boy stiffened and dropped eye contact. "If you need-"

Tidus cut him off. "Why are you offering me your help? Aren't you working with _them_?" he asked, words biting. He walked away from the door, perching himself on the edge of the bed. "Why should my being concern you? You want money all the same, just leave me be and be done with it." Immediately he scrunched his shoulders in preparation for a strike, ignoring the throb his shoulder gave at the movement.

Nothing came, and after a few moments he looked up through his bangs to see the man in the same place as before, expression drawn. His next words had the boy listening intently, body still hunched over the side of the comforter. " _Oac._ The others and I do this for our own reasons, no matter how selfish or foolhardy as they may seem. I may be an enemy in your eyes," his eyes softened, "but I am not so heartless as to ignore a child." He took a step forward into the room, but went no further. "I trust you don't want any of us near you and I understand your means, but the facts remain that you are hurt and that can be treated, whether you are willing to work with us or not.

"My name is Vena. The others" he gestured offhandedly behind him, "will tell you their names if they want to. I mean you no harm, but they think for themselves. The man you must watch out for is Secano; he's the large _pnida_ with the ugly scar over his brow." Pointing at the bathroom door, he said, "There are medical supplies under the sink. We have extra bandages if you need them, but I don't think you're bleeding."

The younger blond watched him with obvious distrust, but his reply was softer than he intended. "You don't get my thanks, if that's what you're looking for."

Vena shook his head, moving back to the doorway. "I don't expect it. If our roles were switched, I wouldn't trust an _ahaso_ , either." As if someone had pulled a switch, the man's serious attitude melted into the cocksure friendliness he'd shown Tidus when he was brought in. "Dinner should be ready soon, you ought to make yourself comfortable. Take care of your injury," he added as a finality, before turning on his heel and leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

The soft click of an outside lock sliding into place seemed to disrupt the unease that had come over the boy, and his sigh was one of exasperation as he flopped on his back, despite the awkward twinge that shot through his arm. In his previous nineteen kidnappings _—_ this one made a whopping twenty abductions to his record _—_ his captors had been rude, vulgar, and altogether careless with the way they handled him. But when faced with humanity and an almost caring response to his mistreatment, he was lost over what to do. A voice in the back of his mind reminded him that while their 'pleasantries' were not an act, he was still left with few options of escaping his room. Trying to mull over his ideas left him frustrated and discontent, so he settled with taping a sheet of gauze over the joint in his shoulder. The placement was off and the fabric did little to stop the smallest pressures from making him gasp in pain. Albeit taking injuries in past captures, Auron had been the one do fix his wounds. He had never been able to stomach watching the man work over him, keeping himself focused instead on where the pain originated and not how extensive the damage was.

With his mouth set in a grim line, he laid back against the pillows, not bothering to put the medicine kit away as he dropped into a difficult sleep.

* * *

An hour and a half had passed when Tidus opened his eyes again, staring blearily at the wall as he tried to collect himself. His tongue was leaden and his eyelids crusty; for a moment, he thought he was in his room back at the boathouse. But the familiar blue-black wood was replaced with the bland white paint he hadn't grown accustomed to yet, and it rushed back to him all at once. He muffled a groan and swung himself off the bed, wincing as he pressed his injured side too hard against it. Pulling back an edge of the gauze, he wasn't surprised to see his bruise hadn't gotten any better. Reapplying the thin bandage, he observed himself in the mirror. The rundown was quick and he no longer held that distinctly disheveled appearance, but he couldn't help the nasty expression on his face when he realized the dirt on his clothes had begun to smell. He recalled bumping into a trash can in his haste to get away, but falling in its contents? He could only shrug it off and think wistfully about a fresh set of clothing.

A quiet knock soon sounded at the door and Vena's head poked inside, green eyes alight with something the boy couldn't place. _"Rammu,"_ he said cheerfully as he entered the room, the door resounding off the wall with a bang when he thrust it open. "Come, our food's ready."

Without waiting for him to respond, the elder blond took his wrists and led him down the hallway, presumably towards the dining room. The distance from his space and the main hall was short, but there were far too many rooms and doors between the two. He knew the general direction of their kitchen, but they moved too quickly for him to map the area. Without a proper exploration, he would easily forget which door led to the guest bedroom. He was distracted from these musings as the scent of fried meat and vegetables wafted past him, his mouth watering at the succulent smell. A loud, happy gurgle came from his stomach, making Vena pause and turn to look at him incredulously. The man chuckled heartily at Tidus' embarrassed smile, reaching out to pat the top of his head twice before they entered the dining room.

The other men were already seated around a small, circular table, chatting amongst themselves while one set out the food and dishware. Their words were hushed, but distinct enough that Tidus could make out their language. His body tensed automatically when they stepped into the room, drawing the other occupants' attention over to the doorway. He couldn't help but take a step back at their appraising stares, now that he was rid of most of the grime and he wasn't wearing a black hood. Vena's hand touched his back reassuringly, nudging him towards the table. Mumbling a soft greeting, he took a seat in between Vena and another of the men at the far end. The largest man, who Tidus identified from his scar to be Secano, sat closest to the doorway, his eyes sharp as he watched the boy over peaked hands. The man between him and Vena leaned over and mumbled something in his ear, but he didn't move from his position. If anything, the negativity was now more mocking than threatening.

Looking at each of their faces, Tidus realized with shocking clarity how similar they all appeared. Each had their own style of blond hair, with matching green eyes that spoke volumes to him. It was unnerving how alike he seemed to his kidnappers; if they were to go out in public, he wouldn't have been surprised if people assumed they were a family. But in contrast to their physical traits, their personalities were far from close. The man to Vena's left was quieter than them all, his mind elsewhere as he picked idly at his meat. Across from him, the third man was talking up a storm, an ever-present smirk on his lips as he gestured animatedly towards Vena, who responded in turn with a sheepish grin. Secano was sitting back in his chair, glaring shrewdly at the boy with open distaste.

_"Kioc, kioc!"_ the third man said, tapping his fork against his glass. When the group looked up, he gave them all a charming smile. _"Fa cruimt pa aydehk eh jelduno, oayr? Druikr dra puo fuimth'd ihtancdyht dra lamapnydeuh."_ He chuckled heartily, jabbing a thumb and winking at the boy next to him. His companions erupted into laughter, leaving Tidus to sit there smiling awkwardly to himself. He had no idea what the man had said.

"Peace, _pnudran,_ " Vena replied with a smile. "The boy doesn't understand our language."

Secano snorted loudly into his cup. " _Kuut_ , he won't know when we're insulting him."

Tidus bristled, about to bite back with words of his own when the man to his right held up his hands. "Vena's right, it would do us all good to speak on his level, yes?" His smile widened as he stuffed a bit of food into his mouth, gorging himself for a moment before facing the boy next to him. "You know Vena already, and all of us here know your name, _meddma uha._ I think it's safe enough to tell you ours; from the look on your face, you've never met an Al Bhed before?" The lilt in his voice turned the statement into a question.

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter, your kind don't approve of us much," the man waved his hand dismissively. "I'm called Ruhun, and Vena here's my older brother. That one," he pointed across the table at the man on Vena's left, "is Cemahd. He doesn't speak too much; we're all body language people, anyways. The big oaf at the end is Secano." Tidus nodded at that, he knew who the scarred man was. Sometime during this Vena had slipped food onto Tidus' dish, and the boy eagerly tucked into his meal when he noticed.

The largest Al Bhed rolled his eyes, pushing back his empty plate. "If I'm an oaf, then those _vuumc_ by the docks are alchemists," he retorted. He pulled something long and dark from his pocket and put it to his mouth. After watching him attempt to light it a few times before succeeding, Tidus saw it was a cigar. Secano took a long drag before continuing, "My IQ is much higher than those insects."

"But still lower than most fiends lurking in the Calm Lands!" Ruhun chortled, lazing back in his chair. He had set his plate in the center of the table, and as everyone finished their servings, they placed their own dishes on top of them.

Secano drew in a deep breath, holding it for a moment before his mouth opened and dark grey smoke poured out, curling up towards the chandelier above them. The skin around his scar twitched every so often, and the sight of it made Tidus curious to what it would feel like. He had seen his dad's scars, but he wasn't allowed to touch or ask anything related to them. In uncomfortable ways was the broad male too much alike his old man; down to the gruff tone, intentional snark, and dark looks, Secano had Jecht's attitude mastered. The boy hunched over in his seat, trying to look at small as possible. Beside him, Vena glanced at Cemahd pointedly, who in turn tapped Secano's hand. When the man faced him, the blond shook his head once. It was like a domino effect: the hostility in Secano's attitude melted away, the strained, uncomfortable atmosphere with it.

Vena took notice of the subtle way Tidus was trying to lean on his right shoulder and frowned when the boy shifted in place, wincing as he applied pressure some injury. "Did you wrap your shoulder?" he asked, concerned. When Tidus visibly flinched and looked anywhere but at him, his frown deepened. His fingers brushed over the younger male's collar, pulling on the fabric of his shirt twice, urgent. "Let me see the bandages," he ordered.

Tidus wanted to shake his head no and push the hand away, but Vena's eyes were full of only kindness and worry. He wasn't supposed to trust these men, he wasn't supposed to show such weakness. But his shoulder was starting to ache, and there hadn't been any ibuprofen in the first aid kit. He knew he had to have his injury checked out, it wasn't something he was willing to fix; so with great reluctance he clumsily began removing his shirt. It got stuck halfway between his elbow and opposite shoulder, the neck hole catching on his head as he tried not to irritate his arm too much. His struggle was eased when he felt another set of hands quickly threading him out of the offending cloth, plopping the shirt into his lap.

He heard Vena mutter a handful of words when deft fingers probed his tender skin, feeling the unnatural gap between his arm and shoulder. "You didn't tell me it was dislocated," he all but growled, fixing the boy with an annoyed glare.

Tidus shook his head, opting to stay quiet.

Vena grumbled under his breath in his native language as he undid the length of gauze, eying critically the purple bruising starting to become visible around the boy's left shoulder and ribcage. "This will hurt, so get ready." Tidus had heard the warning before and grabbed his shirt, stuffing a bit of it into his mouth. His teeth clamped down and he gave the Al Bhed a tiny nod.

The correction was swift, but it was enough to force a pained groan from the boy, his eyes squeezed shut and his head turned away. Vena's hands moved quickly as he rewound the cloth in a new direction, looping it about his torso four times before taping the end of it to the wraps. A new piece was procured from somewhere Tidus couldn't see and was wound from where the gauze left off to twice around his shoulder, covering much more of the bruises than Tidus had been able to. As Vena tidied up his work, the boy appraised his new bindings with admiration and relief.

When the man pulled back and deemed him fit, he was offered a shy smile and a softly spoken, "Thank you for fixing them."

The elder blond's eyes were bright. "It wasn't a problem," he replied. Tidus was grateful that he didn't comment on the reasons for hiding his injury.

Ruhun barked out a laugh, making their attentions turn to him. He grinned at the boy, pointing at the bandages around his shoulder. "You shouldn't be too surprised he had something like that, Vena. The kid took _me_ to the ground, and I weigh a ton!" He pursed his lips and whistled briefly. "I'm pretty damn impressed."

Tidus genuinely smiled, a small curve of his mouth. "I'm training to be a blitzball player," he said happily, more than a bit proud of himself for knocking the blond man down. "I want to play for the Zanarkand Abes!"

"And a great goal for yourself, that's what it is," Ruhun nodded. He crossed his arms over his chest, leaning them lazily against the edge of the table. "Now," his voice was coy, wearing a Cheshire cat-like smirk as he looked at each of them, an look on his face Tidus couldn't recognize. "Whose night is it to wash our dishes?"

* * *

The youngest Al Bhed's words had sparked a not-so-playful argument between himself, Secano, and Vena, each not wanting to suffer through the menial task. Cemahd took the opportunity to slip away from the table and laid himself in the living room, spreading out across their loveseat. After a moment Tidus followed him, sitting cross-legged on the floor next to the man's head. They listened with impassiveness and confused amusement respectively as Ruhun lost their match of Rock, Paper, Scissors and had to clean the mess on his own. Vena joined the two in the main room and sat in front of the coffee table, dropping a pack of unmarked playing cards onto the wooden surface. Cemahd grumbled a soft approval when Secano came in soon after, arms laden with booze and an ashtray.

Setting these items down, he took his own place beside Vena, gesturing at the cards. _"Fryd cund uv kysa ec ed duhekrd?"_ he asked in their language.

Vena purposefully responded in kind, _"Y seq uv Pmylgzylg yht y tnehgehk uha; E fecr du namyq ajahehk."_ His eyes flicked over to the boy as he spoke.

The other two men shared a strange look that the human couldn't pick apart, but kept their silence. The minutes crawled by until the water finally cut off in the kitchen, and padded feet made their way with hardly a breath of noise into the living room. Ruhun nudged an unsuspecting Tidus with his foot, snickering just so when the boy jerked away in surprise. He too sat around the low table, the three quickly joined by Cemahd. Tidus chose to stay against the loveseat, closest to Vena but far enough so he wouldn't appear intrusive. He sat with passive transience and watched on, blue eyes alert as he observed their game of cards.

Idle chatter passed between them as the cards were dealt and bets made. Ruhun made a show of shuffling the cards as Secano passed around bottles of beer to each player, tossing them up into the air and sweeping them into his shirt, where they then came out of his sleeves in two neat stacks. It was a simple magic trick, but Tidus couldn't help the small smile that came to him. The older man caught it and flashed him a grin of his own before taking his bottle in hand, alining the cap's lip with the table's edge. He drew his hand back and slammed the metal against the wood's edge, sitting back when a satisfying hiss came from the bottle and its top fell onto the floor. Ruhun shot the boy a mischievous look, his smirk growing wider when the blond let out a giggle and drew his knees to his chest, the rigid position of his shoulders visibly easing. It was then they noticed the others had fallen silent and looked up, seeing the Al Bhed watching them with amusement.

At Ruhun's pointed stare, Vena motioned between his brother and Tidus with a tilt of his head. The elder of the aforementioned suddenly broke into a fit of laughter when Vena's eyebrows drew together suggestively, catching Tidus off guard and making him balk with wide eyes. Ruhun leaned over and tousled the boy's hair playfully, his eyes wet and face red with flushed merriment. "They think I'm flirting with you, _meddma uha_ ," he explained, taking a swig from the beer with his free hand.

Without his consent, the blue-eyed teen felt his face heat up, followed by an unfamiliar warmth that filled his chest and made his toes curl. His mouth set in a flat line and he stared like a deer in headlights at the men in front of him. Cemahd stood in one swift motion, moving to the blond's side and touching his forehead with a cool hand. Glancing at Vena, he shook his head before returning to his seat. "No fever," Vena explained when Tidus gave him a confused look.

Secano roared with laughter, his booming voice echoing in the large room. "A fever? The kid's embarrassed, Vena, just look at him!"

Tidus let out a little groan and buried his head in his knees, wrapping his arms around himself. "You're just like my dad." His mumble went unheard by the others.

Ruhun waved a hand dismissively towards the largest Al Bhed, turning his attention to their captive. " _Oajuh,_ your face is like a tomato. Are you alright?" He reached out to touch the boy's shoulder, but Secano stopped him.

"Give him some of the _puuwa_ , Ruhun. He looks like he could use a drink."

He received a cheeky grin in return as the younger man grabbed a bottle from underneath the table. "Yeah, yeah! Here-" he opened the beer with ease and pushed it into Tidus' hands, "take a draft of that and you'll be better off."

Vena shot his brother a glare and snatched the bottle from the boy. "You don't even know how old he is, Ruhun, and I'm certain he's underage otherwise," he berated him.

The other took the bottle back just as easily, "He can speak for himself. How old are you, _tumbreh?_ "

"I'll be fourteen in a couple of months," Tidus answered.

Secano chuckled. "Thirteen's a fine age! My father started us off at ten and a half, the boy'll be alright with just one bottle." His hands gestured wildly between Ruhun and Tidus, ushering him to give it back. Once it was in Tidus' possession again, the man prompted him to take a drink.

The liquid filled his mouth and he suppressed a shudder of disgust. It was acrid and burned his throat, but he swallowed it all. Feeling their gazes on him, he took another gulp, but he was too eager and choked. Ruhun thumped his back with a fist as he coughed and spit up some of the alcohol, saying something in their language he couldn't understand. He just shook his head, struggling to fight back the coughs and calm his breathing. When he believed he had recovered, he heaved a shaky breath and looked up at them, his mouth slowly stretching into a grin. "I'm fine now," he said softly, voice thick from his coughing fit. His hand reached for the bottle he had discarded, and felt it pressed into his palm. He mumbled his thanks and swallowed a much smaller mouthful, ignoring the bitter taste as hard as he could.

The quiet that had fallen over them was broken by Ruhun. "That was a pleasant interlude," he quipped, a smirk on his face. "I don't need to bet any gil that was the boy's first try with brews from Home." Shuffling the cards thrice as he spoke, he finished dealing the unmarked deck and picked up his hand. "Shall we continue, sirs?"

The game quickly claimed everyone's attention as the odds were soon laid clear. Vena had two hands over Secano and his brother combined, but it was nothing compared to Cemahd. The man had an insane poker face, stoic and silent, like a rock. If he wasn't crushing the competition and had nearly everyone's cards in his possession, Tidus would have easily assumed he was uninterested in playing. As the hours passed, the atmosphere in the room grew livelier and, if anything, more competitive. Ruhun and Secano were in a lightly-heated debate over who had more women during the last visit to Home - Vena explained to him during this that 'Home' was deep in the desert and took nearly a fortnight to get to from Zanarkand, not counting nightly or rest stops; the boy quickly forgot what he was told, the alcohol was going to his brain - and whose masculinity was cooler. Sometime in the midst of the game Tidus scooted closer to the jovial men, taking a space for his own between Vena and Cemahd. The quieter Al Bhed's eyes were glazed when he turned to look at Tidus, a small, lazy smile coming to his lips for a fleeting moment before he took a deep drought from a bottle, wiping away the drops on his chin with an absent swipe of his wrist. He passed the drink to the boy, who took several sips before handing it back.

Ah, it was so warm in the large room... didn't heat rise? Tidus hummed softly as he swayed in place, his mouth dropping open slightly in shallow breaths. It was growing hotter, his clothes were sticking to his back and it felt uncomfortable. He shifted a bit but lost his balance, his vision dancing as he tumbled to the right, but he never met the carpet. Heat was pushing against him _—_ no, he was doing the pushing, he couldn't focus on where his face was, though _—_ and he shifted again, breath uneven despite the slowly broadening grin on his face. His face was pressed into something soft, it twitched when he laughed against it. He heard himself speak, but whatever was said was lost into the vast softness of the warmth. He giggled without reason, head lolling to the side as he pulled back from the warmth for a moment. The room was making him squirm with discomfort; he wanted them to turn on the air conditioning, open a window, turn on a fan, _anything_ that would make the stifling heat dissipate. "It's so hot in here," he slurred, half-knowing that the men probably couldn't decipher his speech. He couldn't really find himself to care.

The rambunctious man _—_ his name was Ruhun, right? _—_ was leaning over the table, his face close as he chuckled. The sound was blocked, in a way it was like someone shoved cotton balls into the boy's ears. "What are you talking about, _meddma uha?_ It's not even seventy degrees in the house." His incredulity was lost on Tidus, who simply laughed and dropped his face back against the comfortable warmth.

"Leave meh alone," the boy mumbled, his tongue sticking in his mouth like sandpaper. "'S my firsh."

The heat beside him rumbled and shook, and eventually it came to Tidus' mind that it was laughter, soon joined together with the other men's. "Congratulations then, you've passed one of the rites to manhood!" Ruhun's voice echoed in his ears, but it was the bright and encouraging smiles everyone offered that made the human flush dark red. Vena patted his head like he were a dog, making a little noise roll in the boy's chest as he leaned a little into the touch. He didn't catch the dusting of pink on the man's cheeks when he quickly pulled away, a feeling of disappointment flooding through him at the loss.

His head tilted back to peer up into Vena's face, the man returning his look with a gentle smile, his eyes averted. There was something about him that tugged on a small piece of Tidus, urging him to do something, to make the man look at him. Teeth biting in his bottom lip in thought, he decided to wing it when his eyes landed on his captor's lips. Long and thin, not too full but left with plenty of room. With a soft huff the boy made his move, slipping under the man's arm and pulling himself forward until he sat fully on the man's lap, their chests nearly touching. The tan skin of his neck drew the boy in like a moth to flame, his mouth working on instinct as it pressed insistently to Vena's throat, leaving sloppy little kisses in his wake. Large hands came up and rested on the boy's shoulders, pushing him back at arm's length. He let out a soft noise of frustration and struggled, craning his neck to nip at the other male's jaw. When a hand grasped his shirt and made to force him back, Tidus sank his teeth into the man's neck, suckling hard enough to leave a mark, but not draw blood. Vena's body stiffened underneath him as the other men emitted noises of surprise and amusement.

Secano was fast to comment, "Look'it how eager the kid is! Didn't think it'd make him horny." He laughed and threw down his hand _—_ a winning play. "A damn lightweight if I never seen one m'self," he mumbled, loud enough for them to hear.

Although Tidus couldn't see it, Vena frowned at the larger Al Bhed with disapproval. _"Rumt ouin duhkia yht gaab druca druikrdc du ouincamv,"_ he said sharply, eyes frosty.

Ruhun let out a drunken giggle of his own. "You saying you don't like it, Vena?" His eyebrows wiggled suggestively as his eyes raked them up and down. " _He_ looks awful happy to be sittin' in your lap like that!"

The boy bit his lip in annoyance; he was spoken of like he wasn't right there, and it irked him. The heat was unbearable, it was devouring him from the inside out, licking flames in a hot pool deep in his stomach. Couldn't they see it burning him alive? Why wouldn't they make it cooler? A whine caught in his throat as a wave of warmth washed over him, refreshing the puddle of heat inside of him with vigor. His eyesight was beyond use, he thought, as he tipped his forehead onto the juncture between Vena's neck and shoulder, his breath coming out in small pants. There was something he had to be able to do, anything that would relieve his body from the confusing, discomforting heat. He shifted, his legs moving to sit on either side of Vena's waist while he was able to sit back on the man's crossed legs.

" _—_ temporary lapse of judgement," Vena was saying to the others. "Obviously he's not thinking straight from the alcohol, what with his mumblings and high temperature. It would be better if we _—hhn!_ "

Vena's gasp was covered by the boy's loud moan. As he'd moved, Tidus had pressed his pelvis into the elder's creating a delicious friction that made the heat in his stomach drop lower. It felt good and he wanted more, more to make the warmth leave, no matter how wonderful and light it made him feel. He hummed and rolled his hips experimentally, a cry escaping him at the stab of _goodness_ that sparked in his lower belly. His cargo shorts, baggy as they were, constricted almost painfully around him, forcing an unhappy groan from his lips as he laid his forehead against the Al Bhed's shirt.

Vena's hands grabbed his waist and held him still, the man's cheeks flushed bright red. Over the boy's head does he meet the Al Bhed's eyes, a hungry look shared between Cemahd and Ruhun. "Perhaps it's... not so temporary," he admitted quietly over Tidus' muffled noises.

Secano was chuckling from his place at the end of the table, but he rose to his feet, tucking his beer in the crook of his elbow. "Ain't no problem with you lot having fun, but leave me out of it," he said, a faint red hue on his face - and not just a flush from the alcohol. "Not into guys. Don't fall asleep in my room, a'right?" As he shambled off down the hallway towards the cluster of bedrooms, he muttered under his breath in his own tongue, _"Fryd e fuimth'd keja vun y fusyh du fyns so pat."_

When Secano's bedroom door shut with a loud _shnick_ , the remaining patrons turned their attention on Tidus. Were his face not flushed pink and his body language screaming of discomfort, one could easily take him for cowering fearfully in Vena's lap. The man's hands were gentle as they slowly lowered to the younger one's hips, thumbs rubbing soothing circles into the tense muscles. _"Lremt,"_ he said softly, trying to get the boy's rational mind to the present.

At the lack of response, Ruhun sat forward on his haunches, running a hand carefully over Tidus' fluffy blond locks. _"Meddma uha."_ The stern tone his voice held snapped the human out of his trance, a small frown of frustrated confusion curving his mouth as he looked first to Ruhun, then Cemahd, then at Vena. He didn't trust himself to respond verbally, so he settled with a questioning hum while he slid back, making himself sit smack in the middle of Vena's lap.

The man stopped his movements, letting his hands simply sit where they were. "Do you know what you're asking? Do you trust us and yourself so willingly?" When Tidus didn't respond for a several moments, he prodded again. "It is your call, _lremt_ ; we will do nothing if you don't want it. But we must know if you do." Tidus stayed painfully silent for a time, not moving an inch. As he was about to motion for Cemahd to help the boy off his lap, Vena was stopped by the human's words.

"P-Please..." It was absolutely endearing how shy the boy was with his words, the tentative way he gazed through his lashes up at Vena. "I w-want you to... help m-me," he whispered, eyes darting to the other two Al Bhed before dropping down again. His small pink tongue darted out to wet his lower lip, the action not passing unnoticed by the men. "Please."

Vena pressed a hand to Tidus' cheek, lifting the boy's chin with his ring and pinkie fingers to meet his eyes. His own were gentle but firm as he kept their heads level with one another. "It's your first?" It was expected, the blond was twelve, after all. When the boy nodded, he returned a single incline of his own. "We'll go slow, but once it starts it will not stop," he warned. Tidus dipped his head downwards, murmuring his consent.

Vena's strong arms wrapped about his waist and turned him around so his back was pressed to the Al Bhed's chest. His legs untangled themselves from beneath the boy and spread to surround him, letting the younger one lean back against him. His mouth sought purchase on the tan skin of his neck, teasing the flesh with light brushes that made the blond shiver, tilting to the side so more of him was available to Vena. Deft fingers undid the front zipper of his blitzball hoodie, slipping the half-top off his shoulders and into some corner of the room. Another, much colder hand pressed its palm flat against the boy's chest, fingers splayed out. One brushed a sensitive spot on his chest, Tidus jerking a little in place with a gasp. He looked up to see Cemahd in front of him, offering a reassuring smile as the touch came again. Tidus let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding as heat danced across his skin, his nipples hardening and poking out from underneath Cemahd's fingers.

Ruhun came up on the boy's other side, a salacious grin etched across his cheeks. He trailed a hand down the length of Tidus' thigh, lightly massaging close to the apex of his shorts. Thin digits ghosted past the growing bulge at his front, the man laughing quietly at the little cry that left the blond. Cemahd made fast work of removing Tidus' shirt, tossing the material towards the steadily growing pile of clothes. He trailed a line of open-mouthed kisses down the boy's chest and stomach as his hands played with the sensitive peaks, his teeth grazing the faint ridges of muscle covering his abdomen. Ruhun's hand was moving in tantalizingly slow circles around and over the boy's clothed hips, fingertips pushing underneath the waistband of his shorts for a brief moment before pulling back out. A grumble protesting the teasing was cut off into another gasp when Vena's canines bit into the flesh above his collarbone, his tongue lapping at the reddening area in apology.

Looking between his brethren, Vena motioned towards the loveseat. "Move him over there, it'll be more comfortable for this than the carpet," he said. He and Ruhun's hands helped the boy up onto shaky legs, leading him to wear Cemahd now lounged in the middle of the two-seat couch _—_ how had he gotten most of his clothes off so quickly? _—_ and having him sit the same as he had on the floor with Vena, back to chest. The two brothers stood before them, shucking off pants, shirts, and any unwanted accessories. Vena's beloved aviator goggles landed with a soft thump on top of his clothes, his dirty blond spikes falling into disarray as their restriction was removed. He grinned loftily at Tidus, who offered a nervously impatient one in return.

The air had grown mercilessly hotter, visibly showing its effect on Tidus as sweat beaded on his neck and brow. The man's chest behind him was pleasantly cool against his backside, but his presence did little to relieve the ache beginning to form in the boy's gut. Tidus squirmed, accidentally pushing his arse against Cemahd's front, drawing an almost inaudible groan from the usually stoic Al Bhed. Said man looped his arms about the boy's waist, taking to nibbling on his earlobe. A wet tongue ran across the shell of his ear, a moan chased from his throat as Cemahd's mouth tried to taste all he could. The man murmured soothing words in Al Bhed into the boy's ear, sending shivers racing along his spine and raising gooseflesh on his arms. Hands fastening themselves on his hips, Cemahd used his legs to spread Tidus' own, smiling into the boy's neck when his face darkened with a heavy blush.

The brothers made noises of equal appreciation at the sight of their pseudo-prisoner before them. Not one to have others kept waiting, Vena knelt between the boy's legs, fingertips brushing along the warm skin of his inner thighs. Tidus mumbled a string of words they couldn't understand past his slur, his hands groping around for something to hold. He rested his arms against Cemahd's and whimpered as a delicious shiver ran up his back. Vena kissed along the 'v' of his pelvic area, distracting the boy as he pulled off Tidus' boxer shorts, discarding them somewhere behind them. A breathy moan slipped from the boy's mouth when the Al Bhed's wet tongue ran up the underside of his straining member, circling once around the head before going back down, lapping at his balls experimentally.

The moan was dragged out longer than needed when a hot mouth suddenly wrapped around him, taking in his adolescence with such _ease._ Vena's gag reflex massaged him as he hit the back of the man's throat, his breath hot and pleasant on his hardened flesh. Vena bobbed his head up and down the boy's length, pressing a firm hand over Tidus' hips to stop them from jerking up as the blitzer eagerly responded to his actions. Carefully he pulled back Tidus' foreskin with his teeth, tongue rubbing incessantly into the boy's weeping slit. Tidus was a painfully obvious virgin - his wanton gasps and stifled moans as Vena gave him a blowjob proved the boy had hardly touched himself, private setting or no. He smiled around the cock in his mouth when the human's balls tightened in warning, pulling off the heated length with a wet slurp and almost laughing aloud at the distressed groan the blond uttered.

These men liked to push his buttons, Tidus hazily thought as he let his head fall back against Cemahd's shoulder, a pleased sound leaving him when the Al Bhed nipped and sucked along his jugular. The heat had rushed to his head and nether regions, driving him over the edge with a desperate attempt at understanding these wonderful feelings. Vena had taken him to the brink in a matter of moments, but the damned blond was too happy to deny him relief when he was so close to the end. Tossing his sweaty, sticky hair in muffled frustration, he bit down the whimper built up in his throat. He mumbled something then, but it was too soft for any of the Al Bhed to decipher. Almost catching it, Cemahd made a questioning noise, pausing his loving on the boy's neck.

Tidus raised his voice a little louder, the rosy flush on his cheeks burning darker as he spoke. "Relieve me, p-please..." His cock twitched pointedly, the flesh so awfully hard as it ached with his desire.

Vena shared a smirk with his brother, eying the needy blitzer. "As you wish," he said compliantly, before swallowing Tidus whole.

It took all of his willpower not to screech as wet, warmth, and flesh enveloped his cock, making him writhe in pleasure and draw in a shaky breath as Vena worked. Sucking diligently around the swollen, ruby-colored tip, Vena hummed deep in his throat, a hand coming up and wrapping itself around the base of Tidus' member and pumping in time with his sucks. Heat dripped from the fire in his stomach to the roaring inferno in his groin, setting his tanned skin alight with electrical sparks that danced invisibly across his sensitive body. Sensing the boy already near his release once more, Vena's cheeks hollowed about his leaking head and gave his balls a rough squeeze. "A-Ahh, _Vena—!_ " Tidus choked out as he came into the Al Bhed's waiting mouth, his fingernails digging angry red crescent marks into Cemahd's bare thighs. The loud cry send a jolt of arousal through the men, making the atmosphere heavier with rich, boyish musk.

The blond between his legs continued to suckle the hypersensitive flesh, drinking every bit of the boy's semen he could. Swallowing the creamy substance, he noted its bittersweet taste with a wicked grin before looking up at the youngest one. Tidus' face was the epitome of euphoria; his eyes relaxed at half-mast as his gangly form slumped back against his quieter partner, his chest heaving and coated with a shiny film of sweat. Their eyes met, searing jade versus frenzied ocean - the intensity of the elder male's gaze made Tidus shift in place, a flash of heat going straight for his flaccid length. A bit of white dribbled from a corner of the Al Bhed's mouth, young eyes watching with rapt attention as the liquid following the curve of Vena's chin, starting to congeal on his face as it was exposed to the cool air. An overwhelming urge took him over and Tidus leaned forward, pink tongue darting out to lick his essence from the man's face. He hummed at the taste of himself, staring up past heavy lids to him, then to Ruhun, who leaned against the armrest of the couch with a broad smile on his face as he watched.

The tent in Cemahd's underwear ground into the small of his back, the movement turning Tidus' face an ever darkening shade of crimson despite the pleasant feeling of satisfaction that sat within him. In his moment of utter bliss he had forgotten the other two Al Bhed; both of which looked all too happy to continue with this confusing form of torture. It was torture because even as his limbs turned to jelly and his muscles ultimately relaxed, the lustful gazes and firm hands that trapped him promised they were not done with this little session. Oh no, it certainly wasn't ending so soon. The thought made him twitch in anticipation for their next endeavor.

Vena's lips were too much of a distraction as he rose in front of the two seated males, their rich red expanse slick with leftover come and saliva from the blowjob. As the man licked his mouth he gave the younger a smile, a tad shyer than ones before. Tidus wanted to crush his lips against the older man's, but his body refused all movement and stayed as it were, lax and temporarily sated. Besides, no matter how kindly these men treated him, he knew somewhere deep down that morals said they wouldn't grant him such a thing; and even it were, the notion would have no reciprocation, no feelings of similarity. Whatever positive emotions the boy held other than pleasure and satisfaction would not be returned. It was the way things worked for situations like this.

Cemahd's cold hands pushing him forward seemed to bring him back to the task at hand. He didn't do anything except lean into Vena as the man held him upright, pressing his face into the comforting warmth of the man's chest. Sounds of movement were all around him and then he was passed to Ruhun, who held him just as gently when he turned Tidus around. Another push from behind and he was very nearly straddling Vena, who had switched places with Cemahd and sat back against the plush cushions. The blond smiled at him and motioned for him to rest on his knees, taking the same position as Vena had minutes ago.

Tidus knew his face was unguarded, clearly showing the men how uncertain he felt. Part of his mind had an idea of where they were headed, but he had no experience and didn't know what was next. His blue eyes were wide and questioning as he glanced between the older blonds for guidance.

Ruhun shifted over and sat beside him on the floor, cross-legged and now without his boxers. A quick turn of his head let Tidus see that all three Al Bhed were in their birthday suits, and the fact made him feel considerably less exposed. The youngest man gave him a reassuring wink and a small grin. "Now comes the interesting part," he almost purred, eyes bright.

Fingers curled under his chin and Tidus looked away, up into Vena's face. "Remember how I treated you?" he asked. He gestured with a wave of his hand to between his legs, spreading his thighs wider as he did. "Do as you want, but use what you can to help you out. You'll welcome this distraction soon."

Tidus tipped his head to the side, like a confused puppy. "Why?"

The Al Bhed nodded to behind him, where Cemahd was messing with a bottle of something he'd pulled out of nowhere. "He has to prepare you. It's not comfortable for a good while, and it'll hurt until you adjust," he explained. "I promise we'll take this slow and as gently as we can, _tumbreh._ " Vena gently ran his hand along the bandages around his shoulder, his smile growing wider at Tidus' pleased shiver. The boy's eyes were full of trust when he nodded, lowering himself against the edge of the loveseat.

His muscles were taut with nervousness as he pressed himself close to the apex of the Al Bhed's legs. Tentatively he reached out, lightly wrapping his small fingers around Vena's shaft. The man made a soft sound as the fingers brushed down the length. When Tidus looked up sharply at the noise, he gave an incline of his head. "You're doing fine," he murmured encouragingly.

Tidus took a few seconds to touch around the older male's member _—_ somewhere in his mind he wondered if he would be anywhere near as good as Vena had been to him _—_ before his small, pink tongue flicked up against the slit, tasting the older man. The slight tang of sweat filled his senses as he licked around the head, his hair falling into his face to tickle the inside of Vena's thighs. A little noise left him when a drop of precum beaded against his tongue, and a surprisingly sweet flavor left him curiously searching for more. He continued to lap at the Al Bhed's member, trying to remember the exact ways he had drawn such wonderful noises from Tidus. His search was rewarded when he pressed his lips to one of the man's balls _—_ there was a stifled hitch in Vena's breath and his hips pressed forward into the boy's touch. A hand ran comfortingly through his bangs, pushing them out of his face. It took a long moment for Tidus to realize it was Ruhun, since Vena's hands were now resting on his shoulders.

Tidus made to go farther when something cold and wet prodded at his backside, startling him. His body tensed up automatically and he stopped touching Vena's member, torn between continuing what he started or turning around to see Cemahd. Fingers rubbed soothingly into his shoulder blades and Vena tilted the boy's head up, forcing eye-contact. _"Oui femm pa veha,"_ he said, almost cooing. "Relax yourself. We'll be kind, _tumbreh_." He waited until Tidus nodded his head to let go of him, leaning back against the cushions.

Knowing he should occupy himself, the human took the tip of Vena's shaft into his mouth, concentrating on trying to pleasure the Al Bhed and not think of the strange feeling on his rear. There was a wetness rubbing around his entrance, so gentle he could barely feel it. Ruhun murmured something in Al Bhed and pet the boy's hair, telling him to loosen up. Dividing his attention between the brothers, he didn't notice the finger pushing past the ring of muscle until it happened. He made a soft sound and the finger stilled, letting him adjust. Moments passed before the feeling of unease ebbed away, and Tidus wiggled his hips the tiniest bit to let the Al Bhed know. A second finger entered and the discomfort returned, even more so when they began to 'scissor' more than once inside him. To ignore the slight burning he swallowed a little more of Vena's member _—_ the man, as if sensing his discomfort, rubbed circles into the back of his neck, but he did not tell Cemahd to stop.

When the third finger slipped in alongside the others, Tidus actually _squeaked_ around the cock in his mouth, hastily pulling off and making a face. Ruhun, who had moved to just beside he and Vena, tried to hide his laugh, but failed miserably. The look _—_ part irritated, part excited, mostly uncertain _—_ the boy shot at him wasn't of any help either. "I'm sorry, but the noise you made was too cute," he said with a grin. The youngest blond could only 'hmm' in reply as he struggled not to crane his head and see what Cemahd was doing behind him. In the back of his thoughts he later would realize that Ruhun had proven great change in attention; now the burning was only a dull ache, though his body sort of twinged when the Al Bhed flexed his fingers and stretched him further.

Fingers grasped his chin and forced his head to turn back around so he looked at Ruhun once again. The Al Bhed flashed him a toothy grin and pressed a chaste kiss to his left cheek _—_ to his amusement, a bright red tomato-flush flared across the boy's face, cutely innocent even as they were doing much dirtier things. The older male leaned close to Tidus' ear, voice low but heated as he spoke. "You're still not fully prepared, but I know something that will occupy you until you're ready," he said. Before Tidus could ask what, Ruhun put a finger up to his lips. "Let me show you."

The younger brother ran a hand up the boy's thigh, sneaking up towards the apex of his legs and across his flushed member, standing at attention from the Al Bhed's teasing. He took the boy's shaft in hand and gave it a couple tugs, hiding a smile when they heard Tidus' breath hitch. "Pay attention to what I do," Ruhun said, doing nothing until Tidus nodded. He fondled his balls, cupping them in his palm before rubbing his fingers across the others' swollen head, digging his thumb a tiny bit into the slit. Pre-cum stuck to his fingers when he pulled away, sitting back with his legs folded beneath him. He wiped his hand off on his discarded shirt before picking up the fallen bottle of lubricant, squirting some onto his palm and tossing the lube away as he then searched his pants. He pulled a small cellophane square from the back pocket and slid it over to Cemahd before he shifted again, back to the cushioned seat behind them.

Tidus sucked a breath in through his teeth when Ruhun's fingers wrapped around him again, this time uncomfortably cold and wet with lubricant. But that changed quickly when Ruhun set up a slow pace, his hand leisurely sliding up and down again as his grip tightened and fell slack at short intervals. Some ingredient in the lotion was making it heat up with friction, setting off a wonderful bout of shivers in the boy.

Ruhun let Tidus enjoy himself for several moments before he stopped and took hold of the hand closest to him, bringing it to his lips and kissing the back of his palm. Tidus peeked out from under his bangs with one blue eye, hazily focusing on the older male. Ruhun held the boy's gaze as he uncapped the bottle again, pouring a generous amount into Tidus' palm. He didn't bother to hide his smile when Tidus tried to inch away from the cold, a cute frown creasing his mouth. "Do as I did," the Al Bhed murmured.

The blond was less hesitant this time, letting Ruhun wrap Tidus' hand around the base of his member, but he was still uncertain. Ruhun flashed him a warm smile and put his hand around Tidus', guiding him until he set a slow, rhythmic pace along Ruhun's shaft. Vena's touch was light, playfully ruffling some of his locks and pushing the hair from his eyes. He was mumbling short phrases in Al Bhed, his voice nearly crooning as he said nothings Tidus couldn't understand. The boy's mind swam with confusion at the jumbled words, trying to make sense of them, when he suddenly became very aware of the thick something settling against his puckered entrance. His lips parted with a small cry as Cemahd entered him and inched past the tight ring of muscle, only pausing when the head of his member was inside.

Even with the lubrication, the size was almost too much for him. A low hum rose in the boy's throat as he tried to focus on his hands—he reminded himself of the flesh he held, that he was supposed to be careful, but it did little to distract him. His fingers fumbled around uselessly until Vena took his right hand, stopping his movements. The older brother's hand grasped Tidus' chin and tipped his head up, offering him a comforting smile before pressing their lips together in an open-mouthed kiss. Something wet brushed the underside of Tidus' tongue and he reacted with a muffled gasp. The noise was swallowed by Vena's heated kisses, the elder blond taking the opportunity to explore.

This wasn't Tidus' first kiss, but it was his first all-tongue make out, and definitely his first _anything_ with another guy. The lulling buzz he got from the strong alcohol was slowly beginning to wear down, but he couldn't find any reason to care—a new heat was burning him, pooling deep in his stomach and searing its way down to his toes, filling him with a pleasant warmth that only grew as they fell deeper into sin. Despite his lack of knowledge Tidus found himself reciprocating eagerly, wrapping his tongue around the intruder and sucking the wet muscle further into his mouth. A happy little moan slipped out between their breathless lip-lock, whether it was from Vena or himself, Tidus wasn't sure. His eyes—when had he closed them?—fluttered open when the pressure in his backside returned, his body instantly starting to tense again. Cemahd let out an strangled grunt and set his hands on Tidus' hips, thumbs rubbing circles into the skin there.

Vena took his attention away again with another tongue battle, holding Tidus still by keeping his palm against the boy's cheeks. _"Namyq,"_ he mumbled against their lips, letting go of Tidus' other hand and running his fingers across the boy's shoulder, gently stroking over the tightly wrapped bandages. "It'll feel better soon, I promise." He kissed Tidus again, molding their mouths together for a long moment before pulling back a little, smiling at the blond. Tidus' face was flushed, his shaggy locks in disarray, his lips pink and a bit swollen. _"Namyq, lremt."_ Vena repeated the phrase quietly into his ear before claiming Tidus' mouth once more.

That same pressure built up again, Cemahd leaning forward over the boy's back as he eased himself inside Tidus' tight heat as slowly as he could. He was patient as the blond made little noises now and again, stopping to let him grow used to the thick shaft. The Al Bhed's girth was by no means 'small', and he was able to prove it in many ways—this fact rang true as he felt resistance against his cock, despite having a couple inches left to go. A low sound came from Tidus as he shifted around the thickness, a soft sort of rumble that reminded the Al Bhed of a kitten's purr. Cemahd's fingers massaged the pale globes of the boy's arse, doing what he could to help Tidus loosen his muscles.

In a corner of his mind where he could still think somewhat rationally, Tidus was overwhelmed by the sensations wracking his body. From behind Cemahd filled him to the brim, making a heavy feeling rest in the bottom of his stomach. Ruhun's calloused fingers stroked lightly against his straining member, and Vena's mouth was devouring him, heat and all. His own hand was slowly moving along the younger brother's body, touching whatever he came across with care despite stumbling once or twice. The human's body was hotter than he'd ever felt before, shuddering and quaking through the intensity of these new feelings. He couldn't stop the quiet noises that passed his lips as the three Al Bhed slowly pleasured him, figuratively taking away the aching in his backside.

A sharp gasp left him when Cemahd suddenly _pushed_ forward, hitting something deep inside that sent a thrill down his spine and stilled his hands. Tidus moaned into Vena's mouth, breaking away from their heady kissing with a little jerk. "T-There!" he said, too loudly but not enough for him to care. All he could think was of how to get Cemahd to touch that spot again. "Please," he breathed as an afterthought.

The Al Bhed behind him began to shake slightly, and it took a long second for Tidus to realize he was chuckling. Warmth cascaded over his shoulders as Cemahd bent over him, leaned close to his face. _"E femm dyga lyna uv oui, meddma uha,"_ he whispered into the boy's ear, a cat-like smile curving his lips when a shaky whine left the youngest blond. _"Dayca."_

He thrust again into that tight heat and Tidus cried out, his body practically vibrating as pleasured coursed in his nether regions. The boy didn't stop the little pants and groans that left his parted lips, instead losing his sense of logical thought in the physicality surrounding him. Cemahd shared a smile with Vena over the boy's head and set up an easy pace—rolling his hips, grinding them into Tidus' arse before pulling back to thrust in. With each push he hit that bundle of nerves dead-on, drawing cries from the blond beneath him. Ruhun reached below them and snaked his hand around the blond's member, kneading the hardened flesh with practiced fingers. Tidus, in the burst of sudden pleasure let go of the younger brother's cock; Ruhun took himself in hand as well and began pumping himself in time with Cemahd's thrusting. Vena did the same but laid a hand on Tidus' hair, carefully removing the sweaty locks from his forehead. Blue peeked out from underneath sandy brown, hazy and barely unfocused as he was driven closer to the edge.

One more particularly powerful stab into that wonderful spot had Tidus seeing stars as a long, drawn-out moan slipped from his mouth, sounding suspiciously like one of the Al Bhed's names. His entire body shuddered with his release, his come shooting out to splash against the loveseat's cushions. Cemahd groaned low in his chest when Tidus' walls constricted almost painfully around his cock, pulling him into his own release. He held the boy's hips tighter than he meant as he thrust a final time, coming into the condom while he was still partially sheathed. Like a domino effect the brothers followed suit, Ruhun spilling his seed over his hand, his head tossed back a bit as he came; Vena jerkily finished himself off onto his stomach and thighs, but a few rogue drops found their way onto Tidus' flushed cheeks.

The feelings and sounds were overwhelming Tidus, the Al Bhed could see it as he slowly picked his head up from the cushion between Vena's legs, where he'd gone face-down in the aftermath of his orgasm. Looking between the two men in front of him, Tidus gave them the broadest smile he could muster. "I—" he started to speak, but before he could get more than a syllable out he fell forward into Vena's lap.

Cemahd pulled out of the boy with a wet _schlopp_ -ing sound as the brothers flitted over the young teenager, tying off the condom and throwing it into a waste bin stashed in a corner behind them. He couldn't help grinning the slightest bit when the two tried to rouse Tidus, receiving only a quiet groan in response. "Let him rest," he said softly, sitting on his shirt. The carpet dug into his bare arse, uncomfortably rough against his warm skin. He could plainly see the indents of the coarse fabric on his knees, and he had no doubt Ruhun and Tidus faired the same.

Ruhun scampered off to the bathroom and returned with a damp cloth, passing it to Vena after he'd cleaned himself. The swipes of cool wetness made the boy shiver in his sleep, mumbling something incoherently as his body subconsciously tried to scoot away. The Al Bhed pulled his rumpled clothing down to cover his nudity, before turning to themselves to dress. Once Tidus was decent and Vena deemed himself alright, they decided to let the boy resume his rest in the guest bedroom. No one questioned Vena when he stepped up to move the blond. "I'll take him." Scooping Tidus into his arms, the elder brother excused himself and made his way to their empty room.

* * *

He set the boy gently onto the mattress and pulled the comforter over him, tucking the blanket around the small body as best he could. He stood by the bedside for a long moment, looking down at the boy. Absently he raised a hand to his face, fingers brushing against his lips as he remembered the feeling of Tidus' mouth on his own. This boy, the renowned son of the blitzball star Jecht, was nothing like he'd thought him to be. When they had taken him, there was the anticipation of violence, cursing, any sort of fighting back whatsoever. He'd done that, of course, but it didn't amount to much in comparison of what the boy could have done. Lost in these thoughts, the scuffing sound from behind him startled him worse than it should've. Ruhun stood in the doorway; upon catching Vena's deer-in-headlights look, he pointedly held up Tidus' shoes before placing them near the door.

Following Vena's line of sight, he gave a faint smile as he crossed his arms over his chest. "He's a cute little guy," Ruhun said softly.

Vena turned towards the door, away from the peacefully slumbering boy. "I didn't expect... _this_." He gestured between the three of them before letting out a stifled groan and leaving the room. Ruhun left his spot against the wall and closed the door behind them, following his older brother into the living room. Cemahd had picked himself off the floor and now lay stretched across the loveseat, clean and clad in only briefs. Sometime while they were gone he had wiped up the come sticking to the furniture. "It was an interesting plus, but very unexpected."

Ruhun nodded as he crouched down, ruffling through the discarded clothing for his shirt. Upon finding it, he threw it on over the boxer shorts he wore. Only Vena was fully dressed, not looking at all like a man who had just had sex. "Will it get in the way?" he asked, glancing up at his elder.

The one in question shook his head. "No, I don't think it will. Or rather, I hope it won't." He sighed, running his fingers through his shaggy hair. It had definitely been a mistake sexually engaging themselves with their pseudo-prisoner, but there was no going back and certainly no forgetting about it. "He's young, and we all know it shouldn't have happened. Kid like his age is bound to get emotionally attached, consequences be damned," Vena said.

"And what of the ransom money? We'll have to phone his old man tomorrow, or make some scene with the video camera."

"We're still demanding money from Jecht, and I'm sure he can come up with five hundred thousand gil in the time allotted," the older brother replied. "There's no skimping out on getting the cash we want. If we gave that up just because we felt something 'special' for the boy deep in our hearts, Secano would murder us one by one in cold blood."

Ruhun chuckled drily at that, "I guess we'll have to wait until the morning, then?" He suppressed a shudder. "I didn't drink enough booze to get totally smashed, but the kid was off his rocker with a few swigs. I dunno 'bout you two, but I'm going to sleep," he said, more to himself as he stood, discarded clothes in hand. With a mumbled _"kuut hekrd"_ over his shoulder, Ruhun disappeared into his room.

The remaining Al Bhed shared his sentiment and bid each other a good night as well, retiring to their respective bedrooms for the rest of the night. Upon crossing the guest room Vena paused, staring at the closed door with intensity. But whatever came to mind passed quickly and he hurried on, dismissing the thoughts with a figurative wave of his hand. They would deal with the impending hangovers in the morning. He just hoped Secano wouldn't be too weird after hearing their not-so-quiet sex earlier that evening.


End file.
